Precious
by Miss Wong
Summary: Entonces, casi por inconsciencia, Levi empezó a dedicar unos pocos minutos de sus días para hacer algo muy insignificante y de lo que se arrepentiría más adelante: observarla. Lo hizo con precaución, disimulo, y sorprendentemente logró descubrir cosas que antes había ignorado deliberadamente. Viñeta. Hanji/Levi.


**Disclaimer:** Todo es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, y de su horrenda forma de dibujar XD  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Levi jamás se había detenido a pensar en aquella insignificante pregunta. ¿Hanji Zoe era guapa? Entonces, casi por inconsciencia, empezó a dedicar unos pocos minutos de sus días para hacer algo muy insignificante y de lo que se arrepentiría más adelante: observarla. Lo hizo con precaución, disimulo, y sorprendentemente logró descubrir cosas que antes había ignorado deliberadamente. Viñeta.

* * *

><p><strong>Preciosa.<strong>

_**—o—**_

Aquella mañana el sargento Levi oyó un comentario bastante peculiar entre un par de reclutas que descansaban en las cocinas.

_(—¿Crees que Hanji Zoe es guapa?) _

Ciertamente no había nada extraño en dicho comentario, los hombres solían ser así y seguramente Hanji no era la primera mujer del cuartel a quienes los soldados halagaban, pero Levi jamás se había detenido a pensar en aquella insignificante pregunta. ¿Hanji Zoe era guapa?

Había compartido gran parte de sus años a su lado, luchando, discutiendo, conviviendo día a día. Conocía sus manías, su forma de caminar, sus caprichos y sus deseos. El sonido de su risa, el escandaloso tono de su voz —y, aunque le costara admitirlo, su aroma fuerte y empalagoso, producto de extraños perfumes que se echaba encima—, pero jamás había dejado de lado sus prejuicios para observarla como lo que siempre había sido: una mujer y no un extraño bicho de laboratorio.

Entonces, casi por inconsciencia, empezó a dedicar unos pocos minutos de sus días para hacer algo muy insignificante y de lo que se arrepentiría más adelante: observarla. Lo hizo con precaución, disimulo, y sorprendentemente logró descubrir cosas que antes había ignorado deliberadamente.

Tenía pecas. Levi no sabía como demonios había hecho para notar aquel diminuto detalle, pero juró haber visto algunas rodeando su nariz y por debajo de sus ojos y cuando sonreía con aquella sonrisa suya tan peculiar, estas parecían agrandarse, decorando su rostro como copos de nieve. También le gustaba cantar. La había oído tararear melodías con letras demasiado extrañas para su gusto_ (—un gran titan se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araña, como veía que resistía fue a llamar a otro titán...) _mientras ordenaba sus informes en el escritorio. Y era torpe, muy torpe. Sus habilidades con el Equipo de Maniobras Tridimencionales eran indiscutibles, pero sus reflejos fuera del campo de batalla eran toscos, tropezaba con todo y chocaba contra todo, pero se reía de ello, se reía de su propia torpeza. Siempre se reía. También le gustaba la nieve. La había oído chillar de emoción innumerables veces al notar que las fronteras se cubrían de una espesa capa albina y helada; zarandeaba el brazo de Mike con euforia, sonriendo como una niña, aunque después se resbalaba con los escalones del patio a causa del hielo. Levi había tenido que soportar sus inesperados ataques con bolas de nieve innumerables veces.

Pero a pesar de todo era bondadosa. Demasiado bondadosa. Claro, también era sádica y agresiva, sus torturas no tenían nombre y su mirada endurecida luego de enfadarse era insostenible, pero también era bondadosa con todo el mundo. Con sus compañeros, con los recién llegados, con los de la Policía Militar, con los criados que aseaban los pasillos de día y de noche, incluso con los titanes. Le gustaba abrazar a todo el mundo. A Eren, a Mike, a Petra, a Auruo, a Levi—para su desgracia— y hasta al mismísimo comandante Erwin. Jamás le negaba sus sonrisas a nadie y siempre cargaba consigo una palabra de ánimo escondida bajo la manga para calmar el corazón afligido de alguien. Su bondad en un mundo tan roto y hecho pedazos era como una flor en medio del desierto. Una chispa de luz dentro de una habitación oscura. Y eso le agradaba.

—... y entonces le he comprado este par de zapatos en el mercado a modo de reconciliación después de que le grité bastardo chupacabras. No se que significa esa palabra, la leí en un libro, pero ¡da igual! Estoy segura que Erwin no tendrá problema si... Levi, ¿Levi, me oyes?

Levi parpadeó, saliendo de una especie de trance. Hanji lo observaba con una ceja encarada y con el par de zapatos marrones aferrado contra su pecho.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, dejando su taza sobre la mesa con total desinterés.

Ella calló durante un momento, algo confundida.

—¿Por qué me miras así?

Ah, joder. Tenía que asegurarse de ser más discreto la próxima vez que la observara. Levi la miró fijamente, totalmente inexpresivo.

—Te ha salido una enorme espinilla en la frente, cuatro-ojos apestoso.

El alarido de Hanji se escuchó por todo el cuartel. Sí, ya no le quedaban dudas, y los comentarios que oía por los alrededores no podían estar más en lo cierto.

Era _preciosa._

* * *

><p><strong>No se como salió esto realmente, solo se que shippeo DEMASIADO a estos dos y que necesitaba escribir algo de ellos. No se si quedó muy cursi o que, quería hacerlo así como un poco desinteresado, es que tienen tanta química que ah, AH, me muero, de verdad.<strong>

**Adoro a Hanji con todo mi ser. ¡Ya pronto se estrena el próximo capítulo del manga! Que emoción *O***

**Lol, vale, me voy. ¿Creen que merezca algún review? :)**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

_**—Mel.**_


End file.
